powerrangerscentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Key to the Past
Shifter activates his latest creation, planned to be the new Venjix Body, but when it malfunctions and attacks Venjix, Shifter is banished to the wastelands. But it was Tenaya 7 who tampered with the bot's wiring. Tenaya 7 and her Heat Bot prepare to attack the city. When the Rangers attend an opening of the city Fuel Depot, they see the Mayor & Colonel Truman combine keys to unlock the depot. This gives Dillon the idea to combine his two keys to his pocket watch. But the ceremonies are cut short when the Heat Bot attacks the depot. Gold, Silver & Yellow battle the Grinders while the others fight the Heat Bot. Gold & Silver show up to help, but the Heat Bot is too strong and gets away. The Rangers go after him. . . but the Black Ranger goes to help Summer. Tenaya 7 shows up and battles Black. When she fires her laser at him, he deflects it with his shield. The blast causes debris to fall an trap Tenaya. Black Ranger goes to help her, but she then reveals it was a trick and attacks him, and escapes. After begin banished, Shifter takes his Hyper Bot and prepares his revenge of the Rangers & Venjix. While Scott & Flynn learn about the destructive possibility of the Heat Bot, Dillon combines his keys and puts the united key into his pocket watch. The watch plays a new tune, "The Farmer in the Dell". Dillon rushes to his car and leaves the dome. A Grinder makes repairs to Tenaya 7. The alarm sounds alerting them to Dillon being in the Wastelands. Tenaya 7 find Dillon alone, with the watch playing her favorite song. When Dillon plays the other song on the watch, memories start to come back to Tenaya, her HUMAN memories. Dillon tells Tenaya that she is his sister, but she doesn't want to believe it. Dillon is forced to morph as the two start fighting. To defend himself, Dillon uses the spinning gears of his cuff against Tenaya's arm. The battle ends and Tenaya see that the gear managed to cut through her suit, and cut her arm. But instead of mechanical parts, there's scratches and bleeding. Tenaya runs off leaving Dillon. Dillon returns to base but doesn't tell anyone about what he found out. Back at the Venjix Palace, Tenaya has her cut scanned. The computer informs her that her DNA matches that Subject D44, and that she was subject G78. The computer then shows security footage of D44 & G78 attempting to escape. But it was Kilobyte & the Grinders that recaptured them. Only Dillon was able to still escape later. But in the present, Kilobyte confronts Tenaya 7 and tells her that she too will eventually be destroyed, since she is bound to turn on Venjix. But Tenaya 7 vows to stay with Venjix & destroy the Black Ranger. The Heat Bot returns to the depot and the Rangers try the RPM Enforcer, but it doesn't work. But Gold & Silver manage to put the bot on ice. Tenaya 7 shows up and says she there to fight the Black Ranger. Tenaya sends the Grinders to attack the others while she battles the Black Ranger. Dillon soon runs out of power. With Dillon out of power & Tenaya about to attack him, Red, Blue & Yellow fire the Road Blaster. But Dillon jumps in front of the blast to protect Tenaya. Tenaya is send over the side of the bridge from the blast. As she hangs on, Dillon tells her to take his hand. Tenaya's memories kick in again, as we see how she was tossed into the Venjix pit, but Dillon tried to save her. It was the Grinders, the Sat Bot & Kilobyte that were responsible for Dillon not being able to hang onto her. Tenaya takes Dillon's hand and he helps her back up onto the bridge. The others rush over and want to know why he risked his live to save her. Then he tells them that she's his sister. Kilobyte releases the Heat Bot, and it grows huge. The Rangers go to the SkyRev Megazord, but the Heat Bot's heat is too strong. The Red Ranger uses the Paleozord's Deep Freeze, and then destroys the Heat Bot with the PaleoMax Megazord. Dillon rushes back to the bridge, but finds that Tenaya has left. Shifter's Hyper Bot then grows huge and Shifter has it attack the Megazords and then retreat. Kilobyte informs Venjix that Tenaya 7 has learned of her human past. The team returns to base and Dr. K shows them where all they have all ready searched for Tenaya. But Dillon is determined to Never Stop Searching *wink*. Scott tells him that they will all help look for her. But as the team get ready to search again, Tenaya walks into the garage. She tells Dillon that she believes him and that she now wants to help them.